


Lead

by xogillete



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogillete/pseuds/xogillete
Summary: They call him merc with a mouth.





	Lead

It started off as innocent invitations, like a movie night or a strudel dinner, sometimes a combination of the two. But Colossus would never agree to these at first, so when Wade twisted his words to add the idea of training to the equation, the Russian could not help himself. He wanted nothing more than to properly teach Wade the ways of the X-Men, but should have known that the troublesome hero simply buttered him with candy. There were no lessons learned at his apartment, no sparring involved in these gatherings. Just a vintage film alongside a very handsy Wade. 

Colossus didn’t recognize the advances right away. He had assumed Wade was inebriated and acting solely on the alcohol, but the mercenary made it very clear that the actions were his own, and that the drinks were just to “enhance his performance”. Colossus had often stopped him early on with questions of how it would affect their business relationship, their friends and other things, but Wade’s mouth would meet his in a hungry, silencing frenzy and he’d forget all about it. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed himself the first few nights, and the other fifty after that. It’s just that he’d never gotten use to the first bit of the arrangement, waiting patiently wherever he was placed, twiddling his thumbs until Wade decided to make the first move.   

He gave him a key to his apartment that Colossus was too shy to use. He’d wait outside the door quietly, key in hand, an inch from the lock, and knock instead.

Wade always answers on the second knock. He’s wearing his usual red get up except for the mask. Colossus also notices that he’s sporting the yellow trainee jersey he’d been given when he joined back up with the X-Men. He steps aside so that the larger man can walk through.

“Did you do training today?” He asks, well aware that he was at the mansion all day and saw no sign of him.

“Nah.” Wade replies honestly, shutting the door behind him. He tugs at the lower half of the shirt. “It’s just kinda growing on me. Kind of brings out my eyes. And my ass.”

He takes a seat and watches Wade open a cabinet that contains more liquor than it does anything else. He opens up a bottle that’s brown in color, but when he pours the liquid into a glass, the drink is clear. It smells heinous, and Wade swears he can see it steaming a little bit. Some homemade concoction that Weasel had gifted him with a light warning. He told him the stuff was enough to burn a key if it sat too long. Wade of course heard not a warning but a challenge. He sets his own glass on the counter and brings out a larger one for his shy guest. With his size, his serving had to be five times Wade’s amount to get any real effect.

“What’s your poison?” He calls out.

 Colossus appears even larger in his apartment, looking uncomfortably still as he’s seated on the couch, his broad shoulders hunched.  He’s been over countless times, but he still acts like a stranger in unknown part of town. He waves off Wade’s request with a polite smile, “I am not big drinker.” 

“You seem big enough to me.” Wade says with a smirk. He rummages through the bottles to see if he can find something potable for him. “All you need is a drink. You particular about your vodka? Or is it all potato juice to you?”

“Any drink will do.” Colossus stops to think for a moment, and then says something he hears in Wade’s movies (more or less). “I will have what you are also having.”

There’s a gleam in Wade’s eyes that the metal mutant doesn’t catch. He reaches for the same brown bottle and pours the rest of it into the glass. He takes them both and finds a seat next to him. “Bottoms up.”

Colossus takes a sip and clicks his tongue. It’s warm all the way down, and even though he doesn’t pull a face, he can tell it’s strong stuff. He has his metal form to thank for this. He looks over at Wade, who’s having trouble getting it down.

“ _God_ , this tastes like Everclear and regret had a baby.”

Colossus takes a bigger drink the second time around just to be petty. “Is like water. You are losing your tolerance, Wade.”

He gives him the finger before attempting to chug it. It’s gets worse with every gulp and Wade is sure his stomach is disintegrating.

“Shut up and put on your fuckin’ movie.” He chokes, throwing the glass on the floor, unphased when it shatters. 

* * *

 

He got to choose what they watched every couple weeks. It’s one of his Russian films, something he loved to watch as a young farmer’s boy. The title is one Wade doesn’t bother attempting to say, but Colossus says that translated it means “Stars never leave their orbit”. It’s about a penniless astronomy teacher who falls for a rich woman on the run from her dick husband. The flowery instrumentals and lack of subtitles aren’t really Wade’s speed, but damn if he isn’t into it.

“Why doesn’t she just leave that bald jackass?”

“Things are not so simple,” Colossus murmurs, his accent heavier than normal, a result of being around his native tongue too long. “Tradition lurks in her heart.”

Wade rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say, comrade.”

Since the movie’s started, Colossus’ mind has been elsewhere. He’s knows that he’s been too proud earlier on and that the liquor is sinking in all at once. He feels feverish and relaxed at the same time. His body tends to stay cooler because of his genetic makeup, but tonight he can feel himself radiate with heat. Even his senses are up a few notches than normal, because when Wade adjusts himself even the slightest bit, he tenses up, thinks he’s about to initiate something. He wants desperately for Wade to start up things like he normally does, with a command or a look, _anything_. He gets the nerve to reach an arm out and place it on Wade’s thigh, refusing to make eye contact. 

It doesn’t go unnoticed, but Wade does nothing more than put his own hand over it. His eyes don’t leave the screen for a second.

The warmth of their hands makes him uneasy. He turns over to Wade and looks him up and down, imagining him in the positions from the night before. Despite being the receiver, Wade was always in charge during these moments, and he was just as demanding as he was on missions. He would straddle him and forbid Colossus to move as he rode him raw. Other nights he’d make the metal mutant take him to bed and plow him until Wade would tell him to stop. Colossus never minded at all. He thrived on the thought of being someone’s pleasure, someone’s tool for such an intimacy. Wade would drive him wild with his praise. The string of cuss words he’d moan beneath his weight, the hazy look in eyes as he’d beg him to go faster, fuck him harder, to stop holding back. 

Colossus realizes he’s moved his hand further north, right above above his groin. He can feel that he’s hard, and before he can react, the assassin’s eyes meet his with a smug gaze.

“Finally.” Wade says in a whisper, and that’s all Colossus needs.

He yanks Wade by the legs so suddenly that he hits his head on the armrest, which gets more than the amused chuckle from the antihero. Colossus takes him by the wrists and grinds up against him, grunts when he feels Wade’s hard cock against his own. While he’s not opposed to the sudden enthusiasm, he does notice the glazed look in the Russian’s eyes, his hitched breaths, and realizes why things are going a little too well.

“What’s gotten into you?” Wade asks, and with some struggle, he fights back a grin. As big as he was, the drinks caught up to him. Sheer mass wasn’t enough to stop whatever toxic waste they had ingested earlier. Still, he had to hand it to him. Wade had a shot. Colossus had a glass full. “A little tipsy, are we?”

It’s true, and while he’s not ashamed to admit it, he wants to set things straight. He loosens his grip on him. “I could not wait I am sorry,” He says in a slurred second. Softer still he adds,  “I cannot. . .help myself tonight.”

Wade bucks his hips forward, his skin surging with anticipation. “Then don’t.”

Colossus nods and presses back down on both of his wrists with one hand, the other finding its place back over Wade’s groin. He fumbles to unzip him, has to fight to tuck the waistband down until he finally feels Wade’s warm cock in his palm. Beads of precum leak from the tip. He pumps slowly, gingerly, and Wade arches his back in approval. Colossus leans over and takes his mouth in a greedy kiss, pulls apart only for a second to see the slack jawed expression on Wade’s flushed face. He moves to his neck to bite and suck at the scarred skin, leaving marks of his own. He tightens his grip around Wade’s cock a little and pumps faster. He groans in response, shuddering beneath him, knowing that if they went like this for long enough he could climax here without hesitation, but it would be such a waste.

Wade bucks helplessly in his grasp. He’s not use to the new force nor the speed the man has introduced, and it’s enough to put him on the edge.  “I’m n-not going to last,” he manages between groans, “if you keep this up–” 

Colossus slowly pulls off him and lays his back against the couch. He starts to undo his own zipper but Wade jerks to his aid, pulling down at the waist of his garments and freeing him. Colossus is relieved to have shed more skin, but he feels the heat rise in cheeks when he catches Wade staring almost longingly at such a part of him. Wade licks a circle around his lips and drops to his knees, taking Colossus in one hand while he stroked himself with the other. He winks up at him before taking the tip of his cock into his mouth, his tongue circling the head as he rocked his head further. 

Colossus throws his head back and swallows down a moan. Wade had been impatient most nights. He’d start with some hot and heavy kissing, a little finger prep, and straight to being pounded. Tonight is the first night they’ve done something like this, and Colossus isn’t sure what to do with himself. Wade’s mouth is wet and warm against him, his tongue lapping up every bit of juice he has to offer. Wade hollows out his cheeks as he sucks, the noises so lewd it makes his cock twitch with need. Colossus can’t figure out what to do with his hands, so he places one gently on Wade’s head to steady himself. Wade pulls away with staggered breaths, his mouth pink and glistening from his handiwork.

“Fuck my face.” He pants, swallowing Colossus back up again before he’s denied.

Colossus can feel himself tremble at his words, but he is more than happy to oblige. He pushes Wade’s head down further and further until he can hear and feel him gag. Even like this, Wade can only get half of him inside his mouth, but it's more than enough to have Colossus see stars. He grabs at the couch for leverage, thrusts his hips gently, already straining to keep it together. He can see the veins in Wade’s neck pulse, catches him constantly glancing up at the Russian and making his lips clamp around his cock with a loud smack. His body is burning, his vision is getting blurry. Wade is sucking at such a speed he can’t take any more.  
  
“ _Wade_ –” he grunts, his eyes rolling. 

He comes hard against his throat, and Wade has to back off a bit for air and the amount of it. He swallows his share and lets the remaining jets spurt on his face, his neck, down the jersey. He’s in a fucked out daze and lets himself fall back against the floor, Colossus notices the dribble of white on his red suit pants, slick and milky. They’re quiet for a while, collecting the air they missed out on.

Finally, Colossus crooks his neck, attempting to get a look at him. “Did. . .you. . .” Every word is separated with a huff. He can feel his every nerve in his body surge with any movement he makes.

Wade sits up and laughs, breathless as he wipes some of the come off his lips.  He can’t believe how considerate the soft idiot is. “I got mine before you, actually.”

Colossus smiles weakly as he attempts to compose himself. Numb entirely waist down, he pats at his thigh, hoping Wade has some strength left in him. He does, and staggers to his feet so that he can sit on his lap. He leans a tired head on his metal shoulder with a hard clunk.

“Wade.”

“Hm?” 

Colossus glances down at him and shakes his head. He pulls at the sleeve of his jersey. “Please wash this before you return it.”

“Return it,” Wade repeats it with a smirk, yanking the sleeve from him. “You wish.”  



End file.
